Return to Sender
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. It takes a while for Kakashi to get the message...


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: I listened to "Return to Sender" by Elvis Presley and this came around. Enjoy!

* * *

_I gave a letter to the postman,  
He put it his sack._

Kakashi frowned as he re-read the letter over for the umpthieth time while pacing in his living room. He ignored the blank stare that the pug on couch was giving him as he mentally nodded to himself and sealed the letter into an envelope. He gave the letter to Pakkun and ignored the annoyed grunt as the pug took the envelope and made his way out of the open window. He stood in the now empty living room for a moment and gave a heavy sigh before dropping himself on the couch.

_Bright and early next morning,  
He brought my letter back._

Kakashi groaned as something nudged him awake, the nudging turned into downright shoving and he suspected that those claws weren't by accident either.

"What," He groaned with annoyance, bracing himself up on an elbow as he rubbed the sleep out of his face.

"You told me make a trip over to Iruka-sensei's in the morning in case he had something for you in return," Pakkun explained and sighed when Kakashi gave him an expectant look. His sigh was returned when he gestured at the envelope on the bed.

_He wrote upon it:  
Return to sender, address unknown.  
No such number, no such zone._

After a moment, Kakashi furrowed his brow, "You gave it to _Iruka_? Right?"

Pakkun growled, "I'm not _stupid_."

Kakashi sighed and turned the letter over to find it still sealed, he knew this wasn't a good sign.

Pakkun refrained from rolling his eyes when the message was quiet clear.

_We had a quarrel, a lovers spat  
I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back_.

After a few days of his letter returning, Kakashi decided to use regular mail, no offense to Pakkun, who didn't really think much of it, but was rather grateful for not having to deal "with it" anymore. Whatever that meant. He thought that maybe this way Iruka wouldn't be intimidated in any way.

But the more he thought about it, the more unsure he became of himself.

_So then I dropped it in the mailbox  
And sent it special D.  
Bright and early next morning  
It came right back to me._

Kakashi frowned at the envelope he got in the mail. Out of habit he turned it over and found it still sealed. With the letter he wrote, with rather much difficult and trial and errors, still inside. The letter with the words and apologies of his mistakes and faults, still unread.

_He wrote upon it:  
Return to sender, address unknown.  
No such person, no such zone._

It was getting harder and harder going day by day with Iruka avoiding him, and in turn, he ended up avoiding Iruka avoiding him. But what was making it even more so, was that he was missing him; his warmth, his smile, his –

He ran a frustrated hand through is hair that was joined with an equally frustrated groan. He took the letter out of his pouch and gave it a contemplated look before making up his mind with a mental nod.

_This time I'm gonna take it myself  
And put it right in his hand.  
And if it comes back the very next day  
Then I'll understand - the writing on it._

Iruka opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by a rather tired looking Kakashi, but the determination in the lone blue eye made him quirk an eyebrow. He watched as a half gloved hand took his by the wrist and its pair placed a familiar envelope in his hand. He caught the hand before it retreated and the determination in the lone eye was replaced by confusion.

For a second, Kakashi thought that Iruka was going to give back the letter right then and there, but to his surprise, Iruka gave him a warm smile that looked suspiciously like a grin.

"Took you long enough."

_Return to sender, address unknown.  
No such number, no such zone._

Kakashi smiled as Iruka snuggled against his bare chest and nuzzled his still flushed neck. Iruka smiled against skin before kissing it, "I was beginning to wonder when you would come around."

Kakashi sighed and pulled Iruka closer, "Sorry."

Iruka softly chuckled and lifted his head to plant a soft kiss on his lover's lips, "Apology accepted," he said softly, "And seriously, I don't know why you kept writing that letter." His eyebrows rose when a thought occurred to him, "Speaking of which – "

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi said and pulled his lover back down, "Forget about that letter."

Iruka shook his head and tried to get back up, "How can I? I had to send it back - how many times? – before my message got through to you?" he said with a smile, "I'm curious as to what the letter has to say."

Kakashi pulled Iruka back down and rolled them over to effectively pin the younger man down with his body, "By gones be by gones?"

Iruka grinned and hummed as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "I don't know, you'll have to convince me…" Kakashi's lips met his with a kiss that made him forget about the letter and its contents, the possible apologies that it held, and words that Kakashi must have had a difficulty putting together just the right way.

He was just glad that he didn't have to send that letter back anymore.


End file.
